Not so invisible in his eyes
by goodgal
Summary: Syaoran goes to a new school a new adevnture which is usually full of girls.But yet it is just another terrible year for Sakura...Then they meet sparks fly, what does this year bring for both of them? ... read it to find out more


Not so invisible in his eyes

Author: ficki89

About me! My About friend inspired my to write and now I take

it as a hobby. I'm a new author, so have pity _please_.

This story is about a guy who is the most popular & hottest in school, and falls in love with the 'nobody' of the school. He shows her that she is not such a 'nobody' after all. And what an adventure they have!

HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

CHAPTER ONE

'Wake up, honey, school time,' Yelan said to her niece, Sakura, opening the curtains.

The morning sunlight shone on Sakura's face. 'Close the curtains,' she grumbled covering herself with the duvet.

'You are going to be late' Yelan closed the curtains slightly, sill letting light in. She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

'Couldn't I skip school just once?' she asked herself after her aunt had left. She removed the duvet and sat on her bed.

Man, her room was as messy as hell. Sakura was always neat. What happen today or yesterday?

As she got out of bed she tripped and fell. Good thing there clothes on the floor to soften the landing a bit although it still hurt.

'Ouch she grumbled between the clothes.

She slowly got up and glanced at her alarm clock.

'Seven! Man I'm late' she said to herself as she quickly got up.

Same old routine: clean room; get ready for school; eat; go to school, get dissed by the guys and girls at school and do nothing whatsoever about it; tennis practice; come home; do chores; eat, homework and sleep.

Her life was predictable, and she hated it.

She didn't have any friends at school, every body hated her and she hate them back!

She thought she rally needed to get a life.

She hated being invisible. As she took herself as invisible

If I were to go away nobody would notice I'm gone, she'd say to herself during lonely days.

Sakura stood in front of the school gates. 'Another day in Odhiba High,' she said to herself.

It had been two weeks since school opened.

There were a lot of new people, it was another exciting day for them but for Sakura it was another day in hell.

The bell rang just as she entered the school building.

The first part of school went by so fast. She enjoyed her classes and also enjoyed learning. She would listen; take notes ask questions where she didn't understand. She would always sit in front of the class. She had a very good relationship with the teachers not that she was a suck upper or anything, simply because she was smart. All the more reason to hate her!

Break time, worst time of the day. Sakura stood in the dining hall with a tray of food in her hands. She observed the room in search of a free table there certainly were a lot of new people in Odhiba. Sakura spotted a table across Tomoyo, the most popular girl in school, of which Sakura hated, and her friends sat.

Sakura walked towards her table. She didn't notice that Tomoyo had stuck out her foot.

'Oops,' Tomoyo said smiling

One minute Sakura was walking the next tripping which sent her tray flying into the air.

Sakura was waiting to hit the hard ground; she hit something hard, all right, weird though it was upright. She opened her eyes to find herself in the arms of Syaoron…

Dreaming she thought. I couldn't be in the arms of the hottest bad boy in school. Her heart started racing.

He was tall, big, and strong, well in a hunkish way though. Every girl's prince.

They stared at each other as seconds went by.

Sakura stared into the most amazing eyes she has ever seen, turquoise blue. So hypnotising she couldn't look away. Her knees went weak.

Syaoron had been places done things he regrets. Seen girls as beautiful as this one? No. Red lips, dark brown hair with highlights and the most beautiful hazel green eyes he has ever seen. He was a guy who was normally seen with blue-eyed blondes, but had never had the same feeling as this one.

Man, he was so caught up.

Who is she? He wondered silently.

They were so lost in their own world. They forgot everything.

'Ah!' from Tomoyo broke the moment between them. Sakura turned to find that the tray had flown back to Tomoyo, Sakura smiled.

Tomoyo was covered with; soup, chips and the food Sakura _was_ going to eat. Not anymore it seem. The apple landed on top of Tomoyo's head.

Ouzo's and laughter came from the background.

Something came upon Sakura, something devilish.

'Oops' she giggled and went forward and took the apple, and said,' At least not all my lunch was wasted on you,' and walked away.

She was both feeling bad and good at the same time.

She heard Tomoyo screaming, ' I'll get you for this _nobody!_'

Syaoron just stood there. What just happened? He asked himself confused.

By the time tennis practise was finished Sakura was starving. She'd always have money for lunch but her lunch was wasted on Tomoyo.

She had thought about Syaoron since lunch, she hadn't concentrated in the classes. It amazed her what affect he had on her and that scared her because she had never had this affect, ever.

Can't wait to get home, she thought to herself as she went out of the school gate.

Halfway home she heard someone calling. She ignored it and carried on walking.

Suddenly someone grabbed her arm.

'Let go…' she turned to see that Syaoron had grabbed her arm. '…Of me.'

' I've been trying to catch up to you since school ended' he said out of breath and let go of her arm.

'Oh', was all she said and walked on.

'Hey wait!' he got hold of her arm again. 'So you are you just going to walk away?'

'Yes, I have no reason to stay,' she turned to go but he held her arm tighter.

'What is your name?'

'None of your business' she answered firmly.

'What kind of name is that?' He said mockingly.

Sakura blushed furiously. 'Let go of my arm' she demanded.

'No'

'Let go or I'll- I'll'

'You'll what?' he gave her cynical smile.

' I'll hit you so hard you wont remember _your _name' she hesitated.

' You and whose army?' he mocked her. 'Just tell me your name'

'Me, telling you _my_ name is important, _because?'_

'I'd like to know you' he loosened his grip on her arm.

Sakura laugh, ' This is some kind of joke right?' she said pulling her arm free. 'Like a guy like you would be seen with a "nobody" like me?'

I would a voice said in Syaoron's head. 'What is a guy like me?'

' "Mr Hot, Popular of Odhiba High". Who hangs out and talk with the most popular people in school.' She started walking. 'Oh I forgot, and go out Cheerleaders, so forth.'

'First part, is that suppose to be a compliment?' he asked sarcastically

Sakura blushed furiously. She hadn't thought before she had spoke, she realised suddenly. She stopped for a second when she started walking Syaoron was instantly in front of her.

'Let me pass?' she said impatiently.

'Tell me your name?'

'What the hell is up with you!'

'Just tell me your name,' he smirked.

Sakura turned to the direction she came from.

'Where are you going? He asked confused.

'Home!' she increased her pace.

'But it is this way!' he walked after her.

'There's another way!'

'Come on; just tell me your name. How hard can that be?' he stopped her by grabbing her backpack.

'Please, just leave me alone ' she pleaded ' And in anyway what difference would it make?'

It would make a difference?' he turned her to face him.

'No it would not,' she looked down.

'Yes it would,' he lifted her chin.

His hand was so warm. Sakura's heart started beating rapidly.

Syaoron lowered his. His eyes were closed.

His lips met hers and he began to kiss her tenderly.

So soft lips, Syaoron thought.

Sakura froze, her eyes wide open. Why in the world was he kissing her? But she didn't object.

'Kiss me back.' He demanded softly, his breath hot against her lips.

'How?' was not the word she was suppose to say.

'Like this,' his hand moved to the nape of her neck.

Her mouth opened freely accepting the lessons he gave. And she kissed him back.

She tasted so sweet, like vanilla. Syaoron deepened the kiss.

'Sakura?' someone said.

It felt like someone was calling her from afar. She couldn't think, she didn't think. She was lost in world of perfection.

'Sakura?' someone said again. 'Is that you?'

Sakura came crushing down to earth, Mrs Ketchum?

' We have to stop,' she murmured against his lips, pulling.

'No,' he whispered hotly. He pulled her tighter.

'Sakura?'

Sakura broke the kiss and wriggled free. 'Yes Mrs Ketchum it's me,' Sakura neatened herself.

The older woman peeped through the window. ' What are you doing with that boy?'

'Nothing,' she hesitated, ' nothing, really.'

'Oh I was just wondering,' she went inside.

'So…where were we?' Syaoron reached for her. ' _Sakura_.'

' Nowhere!' she stepped back, 'I-I-I have to go-go home.' She went past him.

Syaoron wanted her to stay but let her leave.

As Syaoron stood watching her go, he thought to himself, there is something about her…

As Sakura was walking, she tripped this time there was no one to catch her. She heard Syaoron laugh from afar. Embarrassed she quickly got up and went home. ' What is up with me and falling today?' She asked herself, rubbing her forehead.

Today has been an amazing day, Sakura thought getting ready for bed. From falling into the most hottest guy's arms: to kissing him. Amazing indeed!

And for that matter she had not slept that night thinking of Syaoron!

Sakura, what a beautiful, name as beautiful as her. Syaoron thought, as he lay on his bed staring at the ceiling.

Okay… when did you start say a girl's have beautiful name? He questioned himself. He was going crazy or that girl has put a major spell on him.


End file.
